Рэд Гала/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight -Bleh!- S1E01.png Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png Twilight turning to look at Apple Bloom S1E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight -Fine.- S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Пропажа Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Слёт семьи Эппл The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Where is she' S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png Apple family in Raise This Barn S3E08.png Raise This Barn family square dance S3E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Суперпони Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Red Gala and Golden Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png Седьмой сезон Полезная информация Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Apple family sings and pulls cider carts MLPTM.png Spike on a large plate of baked bread MLPTM.png Ponies starting to get scared MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Разное Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg Mystery pack 6 Crimson Gala.jpg Wave 6 Crimson Gala collector card.jpg FiM Collection Sweet Apple Acres Barn Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Sweet Apple Acres Barn Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg en:Red Gala/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей